1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for classifying breathing disorders of subjects. In particular, the present disclosure pertains to adjusting the pressure level of a pressurized flow of breathable gas and determining a classification based on the respiratory response by a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some types of respiratory therapy involve the delivery of a pressurized flow of breathable gas to the airway of a subject. A therapy session may (be intended to) span eight or more hours, and may (be intended to) coincide and/or overlap, at least in part, with a subject's daily and/or nightly sleeping period. A subject's comfort during a therapy session is a useful factor in therapy adoption rates and/or therapy success rates.